Yes sir! - Si señor!
by LouisBlind
Summary: En este omegaverse los alfa marcan a los omega para que ningún otro alfa los toque. El semen de un alfa resulta afrodisíaco para un omega si no está en celo y por el contrario, de estar en celo, el semen de alfa es un calmante. En una sociedad regida por los alfa, el romance era un lujo, aún asi Atsushi pensaba Para el grupo MuraAka fans en Facebook :3


Lo veía desde que era niño, al principio solo le inspiraba respeto, pero poco a poco él fue tomando gracia ante esos ojos brillantes y joviales, ya sabía que iba a ser casi imposible tener un romance de cuento de hadas con ese hombre, la diferencia de edades abrumaría a cualquiera, pero no a Atsushi, para él la edad era un número solamente, a sus 11 años se había decidido a conquistar a ese hombre y para eso iba a requerir de la ayuda de su mejor amigo

-Nee Akachin… Me di cuenta de algo muy importante- estaban estudiando en el momento que escupió esas palabras, el pelirrojo lo volteo a ver algo curioso

-¿Qué pasa Atsushi?- había dejado el libro en la mesa para dedicar tiempo al problema que afligía a su amigo

-No te vayas a molestar… Me di cuenta de que me gusta mucho Masachin- los ojos del más bajo se abrieron de par en par, por varios segundos no dijo nada, estaba procesando esa peculiar confesión, ¿Cómo era posible?

-De qué hablas Atsushi, ¿Estás bromeando conmigo?- no estaba molesto, el impacto había sido mucho… ¡¿Cómo debía tomar la noticia de que a su mejor amigo le gustaba su padre?!

-Moo… por qué no pones atención, me gusta mucho Masachin… Y quiero tu ayuda, quiero que él sea mi novio- sonrió de manera inocente sin entender las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciéndole al pelirrojo

-Atsushi, no puedes… ¿Acaso quieres convertirte en mi madre? Todo eso es muy raro… Olvida esa idea- pidió algo alterado, se había llegado a imaginar a su padre tomándole la mano a su amigo y comiendo juntos en la mesa y aun peor, se los había imaginado besándose y…

-No, no y no… Es imposible… No puedo ayudarte con eso- sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza y suspiró evitando pensar más en el asunto

-Eso es cruel- se puso de pie y lo miró lleno de decisión

-Akachin, ¡Te prometo que haré que Masachin sea mi novio aún sin tu ayuda!- hizo un puchero y salió corriendo a tomar sus cosas para irse, le pareció injusto que no quisiera ayudarlo al final serian familia y amigos, ¡No había nada mejor que eso!

-Qué hacer para que Masachin se enamore de mi- escribió en un popular buscador web tratando de conseguir los consejos que cierto pelirrojo le había negado. Leyó bastante sobre el asunto y entre búsqueda y búsqueda pasó a páginas que ningún niño de su edad debe conocer

-¿Alfa? ¿Omega?- comenzó a investigar más a profundidad, sus hermanos o su madre nunca le habían hablado del asunto así que ¡Debía prepararse el mismo para la conquista!

-¿Qué es esto?- presionó un video y varios gemidos y sonidos que no había escuchado sonaron a todo volumen, entró en pánico y le puso los audífonos a la computadora suspirando de alivio, luego de salir al pasillo unos segundos supo que nadie lo había escuchado, aunque sus piernas temblaban un poco y sus mejillas ardían por la impresión, no sabía porque, pero pensaba que estaba mal ver ese tipo de cosas. Cuando su corazón dejó de latir con fuerza por el susto, comenzó a ver el video sumamente interesado, al parecer eran un alfa y un omega haciendo… ¡¿Estaban haciendo bebes?! ¡No lo había notado antes!

-¡Waa!- cerró la laptop sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero se podía imaginar a Masaomi gimiendo como el omega de ese video, la curiosidad le ganó a la pena así que abrió de nueva cuenta el aparato para reproducir lo que le quedaba al video preguntando mil cosas, parecía que estaban sintiendo dolor… o ¿Más bien les gustaba? No podía saberlo solo viendo el video, debía buscar más sobre eso porque si dolía no le iba a hacer eso nunca a Masaomi. Le parecía sumamente interesante y vergonzoso lo que estaba viendo, pero también era raro, comenzaba a sentir cierto calor así que al acabar el vídeo abrió la ventana y regresó a la computadora

-Humm ¿Por qué se quedaron pegados?- buscó esta vez en páginas donde lo explicaran por escrito, ¡Ver más de esos videos solo le daría más calor!

-Así que los omegas pueden ser mamás- sonrió emocionado y siguió leyendo, le pesaban los ojos, pero el tema le pareció interesantísimo, también había buscado tips para enamorar a su Masachin, al parecer debía tratarlo como a una chica

-Ya veo- sonrió cerrando la laptop, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, ese día no había dormido nada ¡Pero había valido la pena! Se recostó en la cama algo ansioso pensando en todo lo que había visto y leído, recordaba el video por ratos y el rostro de Masaomi gimiendo venía a su mente causando estragos, en serio le urgía enamorarlo

-Masachin…- murmuró y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido, le faltaban sólo un par de horas para ir a la escuela y por eso debía dormir y aprovechar ese corto tiempo…

En sus sueños aún podía ver a Masaomi justo como en el video, aunque el que estaba encima ¿Era él? Más adulto y más grande que el pelirrojo, pero aun así se reconocía. Su corazón latía a mil, estaban reproduciendo esas escenas que había visto antes, ambos hacían esos ruidos que por algún motivo parecían vulgares, no parecía estar sufriendo, parecía estarse sintiendo bien… Se sentía agitado, Masaomi lo llamaba por su nombre y ¡De un pronto a otro se quedaron pegados!

-¡Waaa!- abrió los ojos agitado, era de día. Miró al techo sintiendo aún su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, sintió algo mojado en su vientre así que se asomó bajo las cobijas asustado al creer que había mojado la cama, pero no, era algo blanco y baboso, se puso de pie abrazando una almohada para que no lo vieran y fue con su hermano.

-Ayumi… Nee Ayumi- lo despertó aun sosteniendo la almohada

-Mmm ¿Atsushi?- eran unos cuantos años de diferencia, pero seguro iba a ayudarle

-Me paso algo raro… Yo vi un video y tuve un sueño y ahora… No sé que es- bajo la almohada mostrándole a su hermano con el rostro sonrojado esperando que nadie más escuchara

-¡¿Un video?! Cierra la puerta- el menor obedeció y volvió cerca de su hermano

-Atsushi, eso significa que tu cuerpo ya ha madurado, eres un niño grande- trato de explicar sintiéndose apenado también, él mismo había tenido que preguntarle a su hermano mayor así que lo entendía

-No es nada malo, significa que tu cuerpo ya está listo para hacer bebés- ¡Con decir eso el pobre adolescente se había sonrojado hasta las orejas!

-¿Bebés?- soltó la almohada por los nervios

-Atsushi, no le digas a nadie del video, se pueden molestar- como hermano paciente que a veces era lo sentó en la cama para explicarle al menos un poco de como su pubertad había iniciado el proceso, de cómo necesitaba contarle a su madre para que lo examinaran y saber si era alfa u omega, también le ofreció consejo y apoyo en esos temas sin saber que era del padre de su amigo pelirrojo quien le llamaba la atención

-Nee Ayumi, ¿Ya todos en la familia lo saben? ¿Si son alfa o no? En internet dice que los omega son una carga, pero no es justo- su hermano abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió

-Es bueno que pienses eso… Aoi-nii, Akira-nii y Akari-nee son alfa y yo soy el primer omega de la familia… Es más complicado, pero no siento que por eso sea una carga- aclaró sintiendo más empatía con su hermano, sería genial que fuera omega también pero no le molestaría que fuera alfa, así sería el único consentido de la familia Murasakibara

-Hummm no sabía nada de eso… ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?- el mayor sonrió y le acarició el cabello comprensivo, si bien peleaban a veces, ahora lo entendía

-Eso se dice cuando pasa esto- señaló la entrepierna mojada del menor

-Cuando ya no eres un niño pequeño… Por eso debes decirle a mamá que ya creciste y te harán los exámenes, eso es muy importante para que puedas entrar a un buen colegio- en su caso lo habían metido a un colegio de solo omegas y la discriminación era insoportable, ¡Había compañeros de clase que ya tenían su matrimonio arreglado!

-Ve a decirle y alístate para la escuela o se te va a hacer tarde- le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se levantó también a prepararse, tenía hasta un baño en su habitación, ser omega era difícil en una casa llena de alfas

-Luego voy a venir para hablar más- se despidió el menor de los peli lilas antes de caminar aún con la almohada en manos buscando a su madre, de eso trató toda su mañana, cómo sus hermanos celebraban que él era todo un hombre y el apenado solo escuchaba y asentía, ¡No sabía que había tantas expectativas de él por ser el menor!

-Ya voy a ducharme- protestó escapándose de esa situación embarazosa, ya era tarde y su amigo seguro se enoja por tener que esperarlo

-¡Atsushi! ya Seijuro está aquí- lo llamó, aunque el pobre chico estaba en la ducha luchando por lavar su ropa interior, al acabar cerró la llave y se secó para vestirse con el uniforme, no sabía cómo iba a actuar Seijuro luego de la confesión que le había hecho la tarde anterior. Bajo las escaleras y se lo topó hablando con su madre entre risas

-Pero miren quien llego, ya eres un hombrecito- bromeó su amigo de cabello rojo caminando hacia la puerta

-¡Mamá! deja de contarle a todos- reclamó apenado caminando tras el pelirrojo algo sonrojado

-Akachin… ¿Por qué le preguntaste?- hizo un puchero caminando rápido para alcanzarlo

-No tiene nada de malo, a mí me pasó hace un mes- sonrió orgulloso, la regla que le explicaron fue no debía hablarle de eso a nadie y le había costado no contarle a su mejor amigo

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Por qué yo no sabía? Hoy me hacen la prueba de sangre para saber…- suspiró nervioso recordando el sueño que había tenido, ahora sólo podía hablar de eso con su hermano porque de contarle a su mejor amigo seguro le dejaba de hablar

-Yo soy alfa- dijo el pelirrojo bastante orgulloso

-Igual que mi abuelo y mi papá y sus antepasados- estaba orgulloso de seguir el legado, para él eso sí que era un honor

-¡Waa genial! Yo quiero saber que soy… No sé si sea alfa o si sea omega, de cualquier forma, me van a ayudar en casa… y si soy omega Masachin puede enamorarse de mí- dijo seguro de lo que decía, no sabía que en la sociedad las cosas se complicaban, ¡Aún estaban muy pequeños para pensar en eso!

 **…**

-Doctor, nos llamaron por los resultados- toda la familia Murasakibara (menos el padre) estaba ahí y los primeros que preguntaron fueron los hermanos mayores, Ayumi tenía una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo discreto, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, en la familia temían que fuera otro omega

-El joven Atsushi es un alfa, felicidades- todos celebraron excepto Ayumi por unos segundos, él pensaba que iba a tener alguien que lo comprendiera en la casa, aunque se alegraba de ser el único consentido también

-Un alfa- su primer decepción, aunque no perdía la esperanza de que su relación con Masaomi se diera, aun cuando ambos eran alfas, ¡Tal vez eso era mejor! Dos alfas juntos seguro serian una pareja genial

-Le diré a Akachin- dijo contento con el teléfono en la mano para enviar un mensaje...Aunque ese día tenía que ir a estudiar a su casa así que prefirió decirle al llegar a la casa

-Vamos nee, tengo que estudiar con Akachin- su madre asintió y todos volvieron a lo suyo, los gemelos a sus trabajos, Ayumi al colegio, Aoi a la oficina y Atsushi a estudiar. Su madre lo iba a llevar a la casa de su amigo, pero a ese peli lila se le ocurrió una idea

-Mamá, déjame en esta esquina, aquí está bien- al auto se detuvo y la madre se volteó hacia el

-Atsushi, ¿Está bien que no te lleve a la casa de Seijuro? Humm volveré por ti por la noche, no vayas a ir a otros lugares- el chico bajó del auto y se esperó a que su madre se alejara lo suficiente, entró a la floristería y escogió la rosa más linda y grande, la pagó con el dinero de sus dulces y fue rápido a la casa de su amigo

-¡Akachin!- pasó por los portones y caminó hasta la puerta, le abrió uno de los mayordomos y lo dejó entrar. Al parecer su amigo estaba tomando un baño así que aprovechó, ¡Tenía el corazón latiendo a mil, pero fue una decisión impulsiva a su edad! Caminó lento hacia la oficina de su crush y toco la puerta antes de pasar

-Con permiso- pasó, estaba vacío, pero aun así se acercó y dejó la rosa en el escritorio, ¡le sudaban las manos! Se atrevió a tomar un lapicero y escribió en un papel en blanco: "Masachin, me gustas mucho y espero que puedas enamorarte de mí". Sin ninguna maldad dejó el papel bajo la rosa y salió de la oficina (llena de fotos de Seijuro) con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, quería dársela en persona, pero al menos así se la había hecho llegar

-¿Atsushi?- el de cabello morado dio un salto y asintió volteando hacia su amigo

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?- al parecer no había notado que venía saliendo de la oficina de su padre

-Me fue bien… creo… Soy alfa- agachó un poco la mirada recibiendo una palmada en su hombro

-¡Pero ser alfa es muy bueno!¿Por qué esa cara?- el si entendía las implicaciones sociales de su status y se sentía aliviado

-Bueno, Masachin es un alfa así que yo esperaba poder ser un omega para…-

-¡Ni lo menciones! ugh, qué mal gusto tienes Atsushi, cómo podrías desear ser el omega de ese hombre… Acaso no sabes de…- volteó a asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca, hablar de eso le causaba pena a esa edad

-¿No sabes nada del sexo?- preguntó en voz baja, el otro se disponía a responder, pero una de las criadas los interrumpió

-Bocchan, ya está listo el té, preparé algunas galletas para su sesión de estudio… También el amo Masaomi dijo que volvería para la cena- en el comedor media mesa estaba preparada para el estudio y la otra parte para que ellos comieran algo

-Gracias- el peli lila aún estaba apenado, no podía contarle a nadie de video o eso le había dicho su hermano… ¡Apenas llegara a la casa tenía que hablar con él!

-Akachin, me iré temprano para que puedas cenar con Masachin- caminó con paz al comedor recogiendo sus cosas de camino para estudiar

-Humm es raro que no quieras verlo si te gusta- tenía toda la razón, su hermano siempre iba a estar en casa, pero casi nunca podía ver a su amado Masaomi

-Me quedaré entonces- sonrió emocionado por la idea, el pelirrojo aún detestaba imaginar a su amigo con su padre, era un combinación muy rara

-Bien, ahora apúrate a comer las galletas, nos faltan solo un par de temas que no terminamos ayer- el pelirrojo se sentó y tomó la taza de té con una sonrisa antes de comer en silencio, aún no sabía que opinar acerca de la confesión de su amigo… Le quería ayudar, pero su padre no le agradaba del todo

-Atsushi, ¿Por qué mi padre?- al fin se animó a hablarle del asunto, había pasado la noche anterior pensando en eso

-No se… Lo he visto poco pero siempre se ve tan lindo, tan genial, su sonrisa, su voz y como huele… No sé que me pasó… Espero que no te enojes Akachin- estaba siendo honesto con su mejor amigo y esperaba comprensión aun cuando la situación era bastante bizarra

-Ya veo… A mí no me agrada ese hombre, siento que no sería buena pareja para nadie… Ni para mi madre lo fue- suspiró y acabó su refrigerio

-Bueno, tal vez conmigo sea distinto- tenía esperanza aun cuando ambos eran alfa

-Bueno, vamos a estudiar- el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta y se movió al otro lado de la mesa dejando que las criadas limpiaran lo que había quedado

 **…**

-Seijuro, estoy en casa- una voz grave se escuchó, ese pobre hombre extrañaba los días en los que su pequeño pelirrojo corría a recibirlo a la puerta. Aún sin asomarse al comedor Masaomi sintió un aroma distinto, bastante extrañado fue hacia la fuente y se encontró al mejor amigo de su hijo

-Ohh Atsushi, no sabía que estabas aquí- mierda… olía a alfa y él estaba entrando al celo, no era bueno que lo llegaran a oler, aún con los supresores era obvio para aquellos que no vivieran en su misma casa

-M..masachin- se sonrojó y le dio la mano como saludo notando un suave y dulce aroma, ese era el olor de su amado Masachin

-Seijuro, pensaba en ir a comer a un restaurante, no sé si Atsushi pueda- el de cabello lila negó y se puso de pie

-Mi mamá está cerca y dijo que venía por mí, aprovechen para ir ustedes… Akachin, nos vemos mañana- con su maletín frente a su entrepierna emprendió su camino a la salida, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza otra vez. Todo había sido mentira, su madre no estaba cerca así que tuvo que detener un taxi hasta la casa

-Ya llegué- anunció apurado al entrar, su madre se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada

-Ayumi- ¡La habitación de su hermano fue al primer lugar al que quiso ir!

-¿Eh? Atsushi, ¿Qué pasa?- el mayor estaba estudiando en su escritorio, se volteó dejando lo que hacía y se apenó al ver el bulto en los pantalones de su hermanito

-¿Qué hago? Esto no me había pasado- se quejó acercándose a su hermano sin saber que era algo ilícito lo que haría

-Atsushi… Te mostraré cómo deshacerte de eso, pero no debes mostrarle esto a nadie más, puedes venir a preguntarme, pero no siempre- tomó aire, su corazón había comenzado a latir a mil, el aroma de su propio hermano le llamaba la atención, ¿Tal vez porque era su primer Rut?

-¿Qué hago?- el hermano mayor se sentó en la cama palmeando el espacio a su lado

-Ven y bájate los pantalones, déjame ver lo que pasa- las mejillas del omega estaban rosadas, el si entendía lo que estaba haciendo y el morbo era mucho

-¿Así?- el pantalón y bóxer del chico estaban en sus tobillos y su erección completamente erguida frente a su hermano

-Y..ya veo- trago grueso y se bajó de la cama acomodándose entre sus piernas sentado en el suelo

-Debes hacer esto con tus manos- lamió su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarlo, con eso hubiera sido suficiente pero sus instintos de omega eran más fuertes

-Sólo por esta vez- susurró relamiendo sus labios ansioso, las manos le temblaban y sentía la garganta seca por los nervios, no quería que nadie los encontrara o sería un problema como en su infancia

-¿Ayumi? Mmm se siente raro- mencionó con inocencia justo antes de que su hermano se metiera su erección a la boca

-Mmgh A..Ayumi- sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, en las caderas y en la espalda , era algo raro, pero se sentía tan bien, tan caliente… La cabeza de su hermano se movía y con su lengua lo estaba atrapando, ¡No sabía cómo actuar! No se había percatado de la manera en la que su hermano movía las piernas para causar un roce constante y estimularse a sí mismo

-Haahh n..no, algo va a salir- en vez de jalarlo, Atsushi comenzó a hundir la cabeza de su hermano para que todo le entrara en la boca, fue así como tuvo su primer orgasmo mordiendo su labio para no hacer ruido

-¿Ayumi?- el otro se levantó tragando lo que pudo, aunque un poco escapó por su comisura, en ese momento sentía calor, ¡Su celo iba a iniciar!

-Estoy bien- se limpió con la lengua hasta donde pudo y se levantó rápido corriendo a su baño privado

-Listo, ve a tu cuarto… Tomaré una ducha- se encerró sintiendo algo de miedo, no quería que alguien de su familia lo viera así, si lo tomaban por la fuerza era su culpa… o al menos eso le dijeron en la escuela

-Está bien… Gracias- aún estaba agitado, pero se acomodó la ropa, tomó sus cosas y se fue a su cuarto más calmado, eso se había sentido muy bien

-Mmm Atsushi… ¿Cómo puede ser así a esa edad?- el pobre omega estaba aún encerrado en el baño, estaba sorprendido por el "tamaño" de su hermano comparado a chicos de su edad y por lo fuerte de su esencia, aún sentía la garganta arder por tragar esa descarga, ese chico iba a ser un alfa de primera categoría

-Ugh- quedó de rodillas en una alfombra y a como pudo gateó a su cama, se quitó el pantalón y comenzó a masturbarse, era lo que debía hacer si se sentía agitado, luego iban las pastillas supresoras. Sus gemidos y aroma ya no molestaban a sus hermanos, pero no sabía que pasaría con el recién iniciado alfa

-Hnn Atsushi- gimió contra una almohada usando sus "juguetes de omega" para calmar su sed de sexo

 **…**

-... Feliz cumpleaños a ti~- todos sus hermanos estaban cantando frente al pastel, ¡Ya Atsushi estaba cumpliendo los 12 años al fin! Entraría a un colegio de alfas al inicio de semana, todo le había salido bien hasta ahora

-Gracias- sopló las velas, en un año la pubertad estaba haciendo maravillas, era más alto, tenía la voz más ronca y se había puesto innegablemente más guapo, entrenaba en el gimnasio con su hermano Akira casi a diario y junto a su mejor amigo entraría a un colegio de solo alfas, esa era la vida que los alfas debían llevar

-Bien Atsushi, es hora de partir el pastel- todos sus hermanos y conocidos estaban ahí menos su Masachin, Seijuro ya se había hecho a la idea y de hecho escuchaba las constantes quejas de su padre sobre las rosas que le dejaba Atsushi, al inicio las botaba, pero meses después se quejaba y aun así las ponía en floreros

-Felicidades Atsushi- el pelirrojo le entregó un regalo, era un juego de camisa y abrigo que había escogido junto a su padre

-¡Gracias Akachin!- recibió regalos, felicitaciones y mucho pastel esa tarde hasta que todos se comenzaron a despedir

-Akachin, llévale esto a Masachin- el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y tomo aire hastiado

-Claro, yo se lo llevó- tomó un par de rosas envueltas en un hermoso papel como arreglo, vaya que su amigo era intenso, no le estaba ayudando en nada, pero al menos estaba apoyándolo si le pedía favores

-Gracias, nos vemos el sábado- habían conseguido reservas para el viernes ir en familia a un restaurante así que no podía verlo ese día

-Mamá, iré a descansar- le besó la mejilla a la mujer, que debía trabajar a esas horas de la noche por los turnos en el hospital donde tenía plaza de interna, los gemelos se habían escabullido con sus parejas y Ayumi estaba encerrado en el cuarto

-Claro amor, ve a dormir… Me iré en unos minutos- por fortuna todos habían ayudado a recoger. Atsushi fue a tomar una ducha y se quedó en su habitación hasta que escuchó que todos se habían ido, al fin estaba a solas con su hermano mayor

-Ayumi~- ya no tenía pena como antes, simplemente fue semidesnudo y toco la puerta de su hermano con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Atsushi? No me estoy sintiendo tan bien… Hoy no es buena idea- ya lo sabía, comenzaba a oler dulce y en las ocasiones pasadas había cerrado la puerta, pero no esta vez

-Que sexy- bromeó y logró pasar, el aroma era débil aún, pero estaba presente y eso lo hacía sentirse hambriento

-Arara, ¿No dijiste que no te sentías bien?- cerró la puerta con llave y encendió la luz para verlo, se estaba tocando en la cama

-Humm dijimos que íbamos a llamarnos si algo pasaba Ayumi, si te sientes caliente puedo darte un poco- a los omegas en celo había varias formas de calmarlos durante el celo: haciéndolos tener orgasmos, cuando un alfa los marcaban en el cuello, usando los collares supresores (aunque no son 100% efectivos), pastillas supresoras o con el semen de un alfa, si, con solo el semen de un alfa lograban calmar al menos un poco el calor de su cuerpo

-No me veas- pidió apenado, aunque no dejaba de mover la mano que sostenía el juguete que vibraba en su trasero gimiendo bastante fuerte

-¿Por qué no?- sonrió y se acercó a la cama para sentarse a su lado ya con una buena erección, no habían pasado a más de una felación, de hecho, Ayumi no dejaba tocarlo, era la única regla si quería que siguiera aliviándolo

-Bájalos- murmuró entre gemidos por los mismos movimientos de su mano, se sentía algo mal por hacer eso con su hermano, pero era por el bien de ambos

-No seas impaciente- bromeó y se bajó los pantalones, solo a Ayumi le mostraba ese lado pervertido que ya tenía, de eso no sabía ni Seijuro

-Aquí tienes- el omega comenzó a succionar y lamer con desespero mientras movía el juguete en su trasero, Atsushi se moría de ganas por ayudarle a complacerse, pero la vez que lo intento el mayor lo sacó de la habitación sin haber terminado

-Mmgh Ayumi, cada vez se siente más- al inicio fueron solo un par de veces al primer mes, pero luego de eso eran varias veces a la semana, ambos comenzaban a ser adictos… No siempre eran felaciones, a veces era solo usando sus manos, aunque eso no lo hacía menos grave

-Nngh ugh- se apartó un poco al ser empujado por el más chico tratando de no toser

-No hagas eso, es raro- se refirió al empujón a su cabeza, ya sin tos comenzó de nuevo con la felación y así pasaron unos minutos hasta que al fin los dos acabaron, Ayumi se recostó cansado dejando que el juguete se deslizara fuera de sus nalgas

-Ayumi, eres muy buen maestro- se acomodó la poca ropa que usaba y le ayudó a cobijarse, sabía que el pobre iba a quedar sin fuerza un rato. Salió ya satisfecho y en su cama se tiró a dormir.

 **…**

-¿Akachin? Ya llegué- apestaba, estaba en Rut y era innegable, por algún motivo su amigo también estaba en Rut

-Pasa Atsushi, pronto voy a bajar- ya sabía de la relación que tenía con una de las criadas, una hermosa beta de solo 18 años, igual que Ayumi

-Claro, toma tu tiempo- con la rosa roja en mano fue a la oficina del mayor y como siempre paso sin tocar, ahí estaba, era hermoso aun trabajando

-Masachin- olisqueó el aire sintiendo un escalofrío, aunque no dijo nada, tal vez estaba extra sensible por Ayumi

-Atsushi… ¿Otra rosa?- el mayor dejó los papeles y fue caminando hacia él

-Atsushi, es imposible que estemos juntos, debes dejar esto y buscar alguien de tu edad- al acercarse el pelirrojo sintió un aroma suave a omega en el menor lo que lo hizo irritarse un poco

-No, yo solo quiero a Masachin… Ya lo dije y no voy a rendirme hasta gustarte- le faltaban unos centímetros para alcanzar la altura de casi 1.70 que tenía ese hombre

-Así que esperaré hasta que te enamores- le dio la rosa y besó su mano antes de salir de la oficina, a cualquiera le parecería adorable un gesto así de un "inocente" niño de 12 pero Masaomi sabía que ese peli lila no era nada inocente y que hablaba en serio, además de ser un alfa tan intimidante era un chico necio y centrado en sus deseos

-Atsushi… Vamos, la inducción comienza en 30 minutos- tenían que ir al colegio para que les explicaran las reglas y demás antes de la entrada a clases

-Si~- subieron al auto de la familia, un chofer los llevaba y esperaba a que salieran. Cuando llegaron la escuela era enorme, había muchos chicos de su edad, aunque el único que se acercó a hablarles fue un joven llamado Tatsuya, el chico de una vez hizo click con el pelirrojo y el peli lila y lo mejor era que se habían enterado de que en un tiempo serían vecinos pues su casa estaba en construcción en el mismo barrio, tal vez un año o dos

La inducción fue entretenida y lograron hacer un nuevo amigo, los tres intercambiaron números para comunicarse, el chofer los recogió y los llevó de vuelta a la casa haciendo una parada en la dulcería favorita del peli lila. Apenas llegó a casa se dio cuenta de que Masaomi ya no estaba, eso lo había desanimado un poco, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Bocchan, el amo Masaomi dijo que tiene que trabajar esta noche y no volverá hasta mañana, también dijo que el joven Atsushi va a quedarse esta noche como petición de su madre- la criada dio el mensaje que sorprendió a ambos

-Está bien, gracias… Hoy comeremos en mi cuarto- anunció el pelirrojo y jaló a su amigo hasta su habitación

-Akachin, ¿Qué pasa?- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se recostó en la cama

-Atsushi, no vayas a decirle a mi padre sobre ella… sé que nos viste esta mañana- era su primer romance y no quería que acabara rápido, su padre seguro la despediría si se enteraba

-Moo, ¿A quién crees que le hablas? Bobo, como le diría a alguien, me has apoyado este tiempo y somos amigos desde bebes- lo despeinó y se recostó también

-Akachin… No quiero rendirme con Masachin- le había desanimado un poco lo que le dijo esa mañana

-Bocchan, la cena- le dejaron la bandeja con una cena fina de pollo y un postre, las criadas sabían de sus gustos así que iban dos postres, uno normal y el más grande de Atsushi. El pelirrojo agradeció, dejó la bandeja en la cama y miró a su amigo

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Luego de tanto tiempo piensas en rendirte?- comenzó a comer pensando en que decirle, no estaba del todo de acuerdo, no porque fuera su padre, sino por la diferencia abismal de edades

-No quiero rendirme, sólo creo que él no se va a enamorar de mí nunca… Tal vez soy muy chico o no se- comenzó a comer también entre pucheros

Esa noche hablaron hasta dormirse, Seijuro le estaba dando ánimos a su amigo y este había decidido seguir insistiendo. Estaban cansados así que despertaron tarde, tomaron una ducha y luego fueron a jugar videojuegos, esa tarde pasaron por el de cabello lila, lo recogió Akira en el auto de la familia, su madre y Akari habían ido a trabajar, él estaba a cargo, pero estaba de aniversario con su pareja y por eso quería salir a una cita. Otra vez solo con Ayumi, desde que entró a la casa sintió el fuerte aroma, al ir a su cuarto y pasar junto al de su hermano omega escuchó ruidos

-Ugh- ya solo en casa se encerró en el cuarto, no iba a aguantar verlo en ese estado sin tocarlo. Se volteó en la cama y busco en su teléfono algún video de pornografía para masturbarse por su cuenta, el aroma era abrumador y no podía dejar de pensar en tocarlo, era como un instinto que nunca había tenido… en los celos de Ayumi, al menor de todos lo hacían quedarse en casa de algún amigo o en la casa de Aoi

-Mmgh- mordió su labio al acabar, se limpió con un pañuelo desechable y trató de calmarse. En la otra habitación Ayumi se aferraba a las almohadas frotándose en las cobijas, el aroma de su hermano menor, ¡recordar ese falo que ya había tenido en su boca varias veces antes lo estaba volviendo loco!

-Nnn Asushi- gimió completamente acalorado, las pastillas supresoras o el collar ya no hacían efecto en él, se iba a volver loco

-Atsushi- gimió sintiendo sus piernas temblar, ¡No podía conseguir un orgasmo! A como pudo se apoyó en las paredes hasta llegar a la habitación cerrada, caminar ya era un reto por la tembladera de sus piernas, pero lo logró

-Vo..voy a entrar- susurró abriendo la puerta, con solo la oleada de aroma cayó de rodillas al suelo salivando un poco

-Mmgh ayuda- pidió con los ojos llorosos, llevaba tiempo sin un celo tan fuerte, seguro era culpa de su hermano

-¿Eh? ¿Ayumi?- fue a levantarlo, pero el olor dulce era muy fuerte para él, lo levantó con dificultad y lo empujó a la cama

-Atsushi- se quejó mirándolo, estaba sonrojado y sus ojos llorosos, tenía una expresión lasciva en el rostro, no estaba pensando bien las cosas

-Mhhnn hazlo, apúrate- el mayor se aferró a la ropa de su hermano para quitarle la camisa

-¿Hacerlo?- trago grueso y comenzó a quitarle la ropa también, sus manos temblaban un poco por los nervios, era la primer vez que lo dejaba tocar más allá de su cabello

-Rápido, ya quiero- desnudo, lanzó a su hermano a la cama y se subió sobre él comenzando a besarlo, su cadera se frotaba con la ajena, la desesperación de ambos era mucha y la torpeza del novato era otro punto en contra

-Mmm así- jadeó el mayor comenzando un beso más hambriento, las manos de su hermanito le recorrían la espalda sin pena alguna, aunque sí nervios, ¡Se había imaginado ese momento muchas veces con Masaomi, pero no con su hermano!

-Ayumi- necesitaba respirar, su lengua no podía seguir el ritmo desesperado que marcaba el mayor

-Tócame- llevó las manos del menor a su trasero apretándolas para que entendiera que debía hacer. El peli lila estaba aún impactado, pero había visto suficiente material erótico como para saber que hacer, aun cuando en persona las cosas eran distintas

-¿Así?- comenzó a acariciar cerca de la entrada ajena con sus dedos mientras apretaba esas nalgas, eran tantas cosas que procesar en ese momento, tantas sensaciones y pensamientos que por momentos lo abrumaban, pero al menos su cuerpo se movía, casi por voluntad propia, pero se movía

-Mmmnn así … mételos- gimió moviendo levemente su cadera para tentarlo más, las manos del menor trabajaban con maestría a pesar de los temblores por ansias

-Está tan mojado… y se siente caliente- miraba la expresión de su hermano conforme introducía un dedo de su mano derecha, el rostro cambió de nuevo por uno aún más deseoso, la tentación le ganó y metió un segundo sin haberlo movido antes, el omega dio un leve salto y gimió fuerte

-Mmmahh muévelos… Atsushi- el menor se enderezo para besarlo, el omega se había abrazado a su cuello para apoyarse mientras esos dos dedos comenzaban a estimularlo. Atsushi no sabía qué esperar de ese interior, pero las mismas paredes lo guiaban a acariciar ciertos puntos y los gemidos de su hermano le indicaban si iba bien

-Mmm Ayumi…- iba a preguntarle qué debía hacer, pero lo recostó en la cama alejando esas manos que al fin habían dejado de temblar, su hermano se estiró para alcanzar un paquete metálico, lo abrió entre sus dedos ansiosos y con algo de práctica colocó un preservativo a su erección, se sentía raro porque nunca había visto tan siquiera uno, pero era claro que necesitaban usarlo

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su corazón a latir a mil por hora, podía ver con claridad cómo el mayor tomaba su erección con una mano y comenzaba a sentarse en ella, una sensación de calidez comenzó a sofocarlo, algo que nunca había sentido, ni en la boca de su hermano se sentía tan bien

-Aagh Ayumi- apretó las piernas ajenas con sus manos en cuanto su erección se había hundido por completo en ese interior caliente

-¡Aaahh!- el pobre omega se había quedado quieto, los dedos de un chico de su edad no eran suficientes para prepararlo y menos para esa erección gruesa

-Ugh ¿Duele?- en los videos las cosas pasaban diferente, todo era placer, pero en la realidad wow, cómo cambiaban las cosas

-Mmnn no.… aahh tan caliente- comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, el placer los invadió a ambos, por algún motivo el menor estaba sintiéndose ansioso de nuevo mientras su hermano gemía disfrutando

-Mmgh así no- el menor lo empujó con fuerza para tirarlo a la cama y en solo segundos tenía a su hermano bajo su cuerpo con las piernas abiertas y sus brazos rodeándolo el tronco en un sensual abrazo de desespero. Su cuerpo le pedía moverse, los instintos de dominancia, fue por eso que comenzó a mover las caderas con fuerza penetrando una y otra vez a su hermano mayor

-Aahhnn mm hay at...más despacio- no sentía las piernas, ¿En qué momento había decidido su hermanito tomar el control? A decir verdad, le encantaba, vaya que estaba disfrutando aún con la culpa en mente

-No puedo… mmgh- se movía como su cuerpo le pedía, el placer lo estaba volviendo codicioso. Algo que nunca le había pasado antes estaba por ocurrir y ninguno de los dos lo sospechaba

-Aahhh Atsushi… Ya … mmm- no pudo más, tantos golpes a partes sensibles en su interior lo acorralaron a un orgasmo, ese interior cálido apretó con fuerza la erección del menor y sus dedos de anclaron en la espalda ajena dejando algunas marcas complicándole los movimientos, pero aumentando el placer, el pobre Atsushi no sabía que el extraño cosquilleo era por su madurez tardía como alfa, había tardado bastante en encontrar a un omega para copular

-Mm aahh- el menor dio una última estocada, aunque sintió algo fuera de lugar, al tratar de salir solo escuchó una queja de dolor, ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa

-¿A..Ayumi?- la voz del menor denotaba pánico, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Está bien… no pensé que pasaría… en mi boca nunca se había inflamado- murmuró refiriéndose al nudo en la base del pene ajeno

-¿Es normal?- trató de no moverse, estaba agitado y cansado, pero si que se sentía satisfecho… Aunque por algún motivo quería hacer algo más

-Es normal y no debes asus…- las palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso del chico que presionaba las caderas juntas para evitarle dolor, pronto los besos se movieron a su rostro, oído, cuello y escucho como se relamía

-¡N..no lo hagas!- muy tarde, el pobre chico había mordido su cuello incluyendo el collar supresor. Un escalofrío recorrió al menor y una especie de náuseas también, su nudo se desinflamo de inmediato y se separó tosiendo, el reflejo de los alfas era marcar el cuello del omega con quien copulaban, pero los collares supresores estaban repletos de feromonas sintéticas de alfa que trataban de regular el celo, eso era lo que sentía un alfa marcando a un omega que ya tenía dueño reciente (luego de 3 meses sin ser marcado de nuevo o de quitarse un collar, las feromonas en el cuello se desvanecen)

-¿Qué fue eso?- se quejó quitándose el condón sin saber cómo, gracias a eso manchó sus sábanas con semen

-Eso fue mi collar… Nunca muerdas el cuello de un omega con collar Atsushi, puedes enfermarte- advirtió recordando con pesar la primer vez que alguien le mordió el cuello con su collar

-No importa, eso lo aprenderás en la escuela...Por ahora tenemos que descansar- su cuerpo no aguantó, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Luego de todo eso era obvio quedar cansado, habían terminado rápido por ser la primer vez del menor y el clímax del celo en Ayumi

-Arara… ¿Ayumi?- se movió un poco para acomodarlo en su espalda e irlo a dejar a su propia cama, luego le llevo la ropa, lo cubrió con las cobijas y cerró el cuarto al salir. En su habitación aun bostezando tuvo que cambiar las sábanas y deshacerse de la evidencia de lo que habían hecho. Luego a dormir para empezar la escuela al día siguiente. Vaya noche que había tenido

 **…**

-Atsushi… ¿Atsushi?- el peli lila salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz similar

-Humm ¿Murochin?- el de cabello negro lo miraba con sorpresa, no era normal que se perdiera de esa forma en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué opinas?- ambos estaban tirados en la azotea, era hora de almuerzo y querían descansar de todo el embrollo de la prepa

-¿Eh? ¿De qué cosa?… sabes que no estaba escuchando- se quejó dándole un leve golpe a su amigo

-Lo se… Bueno, ya entramos a la prepa y Ayumi dijo que podía volver a confesarme cuando entráramos a la prepa- su hermano mayor y él habían seguido teniendo sexo ocasionalmente, el acuerdo era que cuando alguno consiguiera pareja esa relación anormal que tenían iba a acabar. En segundo año del colegio Himuro se había mudado al barrio donde vivían los Murasakibara y se había enamorado a primera vista de ese omega, pero ni Ayumi ni Atsushi se habían preparado para dejar esa relación adictiva, fue por eso por lo que el mayor dio como fecha límite para acabar con eso el primer año de preparatoria

-Creo que si va a aceptar Murochin, eres guapo y a Yumichin no le gusta estar solo- ¡El problema ahora sería él! Sin el sexo con su hermano y con un Masaomi que no parecía ceder… ¿Cómo iba a desahogarse? Solo le quedaban los dos omegas del colegio de Ayumi que llegaban a tener sexo a veces, aunque el día anterior les había pedido que no se vieran de nuevo

-Ya veo… Le diré hoy mismo, no te molesta ¿Cierto? No pareces animado con la idea- nadie llegó a saber de lo que esos dos tenían en su propia casa así que era obvio que su amigo desconociera sus penas

-Bueno… es mi hermanito y si le haces algo voy a destrozarte Murochin- Atsushi ya medía más de 2 metros y por eso le llamaba hermanito al pobre Ayumi de solo 1.67

-Haha I'll never hurt him- juró el de cabello azabache con la mano derecha en alto

-Murochin… vamos a casa, no me siento bien- se puso de pie y sacudió su uniforme sin ganas

-¿Tanto extrañas a Seijuro?- el pelirrojo se había ido un par de semanas antes a estudiar en el extranjero, era su castigo por haber mantenido una relación con la criada, Masaomi era muy estricto con las jerarquías. Lo que no sabía era que el pelirrojo se había llevado a su novia al extranjero también

-Me hace falta, pero no es eso… Ya quiero que Masachin me acepte- el de cabello negro se levantó y palmeo el fornido hombro de su amigo

-Ya lo hará, siendo alfas será complicado, pero no imposible- ambos se escabulleron hasta salir de la prepa y con un taxi regresaron a la casa de los Murasakibara

-Suerte con Yumichin, yo iré a caminar- fue a su habitación por algo de ropa, a sus 16 años y con el cuerpo que había conseguido gracias a la ayuda de Akira en el gimnasio, le encantaba lucirse con camisetas sin mangas y pantalones algo ajustados. Luego de vestirse salió de la casa dejando a esos dos a solas

-Moo, no es justo- justo ayer había terminado la relación que tenía con ese par de omegas y ¡Ahora le quitaban a su hermano también!

-Iré con Masachin- se decidió al no encontrar otras fuentes probables de sexo, luego de haber dejado a los omegas que estaban sustituyendo a quien en realidad le gustaba, era el momento de confesarse una vez más, ahora era un alfa respetable, bien desarrollado y con estudios decentes… no había razón para que lo rechazaran una vez más

-Hola Mili- saludo a la criada de la casa, desde que era un bebé la conocía así que la confianza era mucha. La mujer lo dejó entrar, cargaba esta vez un ramo de rosas

-Atsushi, el amo Masaomi no está en casa, el volverá en una hora tal vez- el menor suspiró desganado, pero aun así entró

-No le digas que lo espero en la oficina, quiero darle una agradable sorpresa- pasó con confianza a dicha habitación, pensaba sentarse a esperarlo, pero había un sobre medio oculto en una gaveta que le había llamado la atención, dejó las rosas en el escritorio para sacar y abrir el sobre, leyó el contenido abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa

-¿Eh? Masachin…- vaya que era una sorpresa, dejó caer los papeles y se quedó pensando un buen rato en todo, desde que se dio cuenta que le gustaba y cómo con el tiempo el pelirrojo comenzaba a ceder

Atsushi, ¿Qué haces aquí?- juntó los papeles y le enseñó el sobre

-Masachin, me siento estafado… Todo este tiempo tuve tantas oportunidades- se levantó y cerró la puerta de la oficina caminando tras él hasta acorralarlo contra el escritorio

-Masachin, ¿Eres un omega?- se atrevió a quitarle la corbata para ver su cuello, estaba usando un collar supresor también

-Debes respetar a tus mayores Atsushi- se apuró a cerrar su camisa y le arrebató la corbata, las ansias se apoderaron de ese pelirrojo, ¡alguien había descubierto el secreto que había estado guardando durante toda su vida!

-Masachin, exijo una explicación, ¿Por qué me has rechazado tanto?- estaba molesto, llevaba ya 5 años de cortejarlo siempre recibiendo negativas

-No hay manera de que estemos juntos, un niño de 16 y un empresario exitoso… Ya estuve casado, tengo un hijo de tu edad, todos me creen alfa… ¡No es posible, aunque quiera!- se había alterado, había alzado la voz y su rostro denotaba pánico

-No me importa, nada de eso me importa Masachin, ¡Si quieres solo acepta!- él era quien más molesto estaba, se sentía engañado luego de todo el tiempo

-Masachin, esta es la última vez que lo voy a preguntar por las buenas, si no aceptas no sé que pase con la información de este sobre- hablaba en serio, se notaba en la mirada fría que tenía, estaba harto de ofrecer las cosas con ilusión y cariño si le estaba pagando sólo con un engaño

-No puedes hacerme esto, hacerle esto a Seijuro… Nos arruinarías la vida-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Quien hizo algo malo fue Masachin y quien arruinaría todo también serías tú si no aceptas- lo había acorralado, al fin había llegado el momento que el pelirrojo tanto temía, no quería acercarse a él por miedo, no quería relaciones amorosas o se había convencido de eso luego de todo lo que la vida le había lanzado encima.

-Yo… tengo que aceptar- en un pasado el peli lila se hubiera retractado para no forzarlo, hubiera huido herido a deshacerse en su habitación, pero no ahora, en ese momento solo tenía en mente hacerlo suyo y hacer que le pidiera perdón por las mentiras y esos 5 años que sufrió solo

-Muy bien Masachin, era lo que debías hacer- dejo el sobre en el escritorio y volvió a acorralarlo, sentándolo en ese mueble lleno de documentos. Se agachó un poco y a sólo milímetros de sus labios se detuvo y sonrió

-Eres mío ahora nee- estiró su mano sin mover el rostro y puso el ramo de rosas en sus muslos

-Nos vemos luego Masachin- el hombre había cerrado los ojos con fuerza esperando un beso brusco o alguna cosa, pero no, sólo las flores y lo siguiente que vio fue la espalda ancha del chico al salir de la oficina

-Nos vemos luego Mili- sonrió, sacó un dulce de su bolsillo y lo comió camino a su casa, el mal humor se les notaba a leguas, estaba tan molesto que prefirió irse antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera

-Yumichin, ya estoy en casa- se estaban besando en el sofá y eso sólo lo molesto más

-Atsushi, ¿Cómo te fue?- su amigo pelinegro se había apartado del mayor para poder prestarle atención

-A ti te fue mejor… Al menos puedo decir que al fin Masaomi Akashi es mío- el tono que había usado no era el mismo tono suave y afectivo que había usado siempre que hablaba de él

-¡¿De qué hablas?! Ese viejo…pero es un alfa, ¡No puedes Atsushi!, él tiene la edad de papá- su hermano se había puesto de pie reclamando, la noticia le había caído como un baldazo de agua helada, nunca llegó a saber quién era ese hombre quien tenía a su hermanito enamorado

-No estoy de humor para esto Yumichin, en este tema no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada- el pobre omega agachó la mirada, sabía que tenía la razón luego de haberse enamorado de su hermanito, Atsushi se fue a su habitación pensando en todo lo que había leído en ese sobre, era omega y llevaba más de 20 años usando collares, seguro ya era estéril o había enfermado por los efectos secundarios de las feromonas sintéticas

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo aún estaba en la oficina sorprendido por lo que había pasado, se había hecho de un alfa más joven como pareja y lo peor era que ese chico ¡Resultó el mejor amigo de su hijo! Encendió el computador y se dispuso a enviar un correo electrónico

-Seijuro, seguro te enterarás tarde o temprano pero hoy he iniciado una relación con Atsushi, espero que no me odies más de lo que ya lo haces por esto. Puedes volver a casa con tu pareja si deseas, tengo algo de que hablarte antes de que se haga público- pulso enviar y sintió un hueco en el estómago, ya no iba a guardar más el secreto o al menos no en la casa, decidió quitarse el collar, aún tenía que pensar si hacer público su secreto, no sabía si el peli lila iba a guardarlo

-¿Qué iba a hacer?- sacó la rosa que le había dejado en la última visita del florero y metió el ramo con una leve sonrisa, los encantos del menor le habían comenzado a llamar la atención, pero la situación había cambiado. Fue ahí donde recordó todo lo que le había pasado, no quería repetir nada de eso

 **…**

Masaomi Akashi había nacido en una familia adinerada, la dinastía de empresarios Akashi, desde el momento en el que se supo que era un niño se le comenzó a planear la vida, todos los varones de la familia eran alfas exitosos y según sus padres, con él no habría diferencia. Fue criado con lujos, entre criadas y mayordomos que lo complacían con todo, aunque por otro lado las exigencias de sus padres eran irracionales, desde la escuela vivió bajo una constante presión sobre su desarrollo y futuro.

El pelirrojo cursaba la secundaria cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desarrollarse, todo iba muy bien hasta que se supo lo peor, Masaomi nació como el primer omega de la dinastía y sus padres ya estaban muy mayores como para engendrar a otro niño. Un caos se desató por esa noticia y así fue como él pasó de ser el prospecto más prometedor, a ser el peor de los estorbos en la familia, lo discriminaban, lo maltrataban y ya ni las criadas o mayordomos lo respetaban, la vida le dio un giro por completo a los 12 años. Sus estudios se volvieron más tediosos y difíciles sin apoyo, pero lo logró, salió adelante aun luchando con los efectos de los collares y pastillas, para todos fuera de la familia Akashi él era un alfa ejemplar y los únicos que sabían lo tomaban como un tabú.

A sus 16 salió del colegio de alfa con honores y sin incidentes, ahora lo obligatorio era estudiar, pero él no quería, él ya estaba harto de esa vida, pero por la fuerza entró a estudiar. En su primer año comenzó a enamorarse de una hermosa muchacha era lista, exitosa y respetada, pero era una beta sin una familia sobresaliente tras ella, su amor platónico se fue desarrollando y en cierto punto comenzó a creer que eran sentimientos mutuos y aún con la negativa de su familia comenzaron a salir… como se iba a arrepentir

Una noche logró escapar de su casa, iba a una fiesta de la universidad con ella. Llegó, tímido como siempre, ella lo guio a un salón donde habían algunas personas aunque no conocía a nadie comenzaron a hablar y beber, ella se fue con un senpai y él tuvo la mala suerte de quedarse con un tipo que lo venía acosando desde los primeros días, no sabía que ese tipo era un alfa y ya Masaomi estaba ebrio… Sobra decir que sucedió esa noche, lo fueron a recoger luego de que su amiga llamó preocupada por el estado físico del pelirrojo, marcas, moretones, mordidas y algunas heridas, esa noche el omega de la familia Akashi había quedado embarazado resultado de una violación. Luego de las reprimendas lo sacaron de la universidad y sus padres encontraron una beta de buena familia para casarlo de inmediato, no se conocían ni si quiera, pero era urgente.

Shiori y Masaomi Akashi comenzaron a vivir juntos, herméticos a visitas para que el cuerpo cambiado por el embarazo no delatara a Masaomi, el acuerdo era que en cuanto el bebé naciera, Shiori sería quien lo criaría como suyo y Masaomi comenzaría a trabajar. Esos dos comenzaron como amigos, era una relación forzada, pero ninguno se odiaba, en caso de Masaomi fue forzado por su embarazo no deseado y Shiori por una enfermedad degenerativa que le aquejaba. Se conocieron rápido, eran compatibles y en solo meses ya estaban perdidos uno en el otro, más que solo amor era amistad, la relación que todos desearían. El bebé nació y la promesa de amor y apoyo se tornó real en ese punto, Shiori se quedaba en casa cuidando del bebé y Masaomi comenzó a tomar el rol de proveedor por el bien de su familia. Su instinto maternal era fuerte y sufría dejando a su bebé y a su pareja en casa, pero resistió impulsado al ser recibido por esos dos cada noche y por compartir cama con su hermosa familia

Seijuro tenía solo un par de años cuando la desgracia llegó, ya ambos lo sabían, pero la muerte nunca es grata, esos fueron sus últimos días juntos como familia y pasaron a ser solo ellos dos, padre e hijo, el dolor fue mucho, Masaomi había comenzado a amarla sinceramente y ya la había perdido. Al niño le habían practicado análisis para asegurarse de que fuera un buen heredero y sí, nació alfa. El pelirrojo fue obligado a dejar a su bebé al cuidado de criadas bajo los estándares de crianza y educación de sus propios padres mientras él trabajaba y preparaba las empresas para ser tomadas por Seijuro.

Masaomi fue marginado por su familia, perdió a su primer amor real y pasó a ser odiado por su hijo por la ausencia en casa, fuera de la familia lo creían un descorazonado pero no, él era un omega maltratado por la vida, adoraba a su hijo sobre todas las cosas y por eso buscaba lo mejor para él, aunque fuera a costa de su felicidad, así que al comenzar a ser cortejado todo comenzó a cambiar, aun cuando sus padres ya habían muerto, los traumas que habían creado en él seguían presentes, el miedo que tenía a enamorarse, la necesidad de mantener las apariencias… Sus sentimientos no valían nada ahí, él debía vivir por su hijo solamente

 **…**

Que debía hacer ahora con ese joven alfa, él tenía toda la vida por delante y aun así había decidido desperdiciar todo eso por enamorarse de alguien tan roto como él, no lo merecía, no podía darse el lujo aun cuando poco a poco ese chico se abrió paso en su mente y en su corazón con la calidez y honestidad de sus sentimientos…

Luego de ese incidente siguió recibiendo una rosa diaria pero no lo había visto, extrañaba la presencia refrescante de ese chico en casa… Pasaron más de 6 meses sin verlo, las rosas y notas de amor nunca faltaron, ni un día, pero… no se habían visto más y él tenía miedo de ser quien buscara. A mediados del año siguiente hizo pública su condición de omega para ceder su compañía a Seijuro, trabajaba como asistente desde la casa (con la esperanza de verlo por "casualidad") y cada día, viendo las rosas las ansias aumentaban, ¿Cómo estaría ese chico? ¿Aún se interesaba en una relación de pareja?

-Padre… debes llamarlo o seguir esperando… Él esperó por 5 años así que sé que no le molesta esperar más- Seijuro lo había sorprendido releyendo las notas que Atsushi dejaba con las flores, había guardado desde las primeras

-Ya acabé con los informes Seijuro… Me tomaré el resto del día libre- fingió ignorar el comentario ajeno y salió de su oficina rumbo a la habitación, tal vez su hijo tenía razón, tal vez debía llamarlo por lo menos. Se quedó en la cama aun pensando en Shiori, no sabía si darse una nueva oportunidad, consideraba que era tarde para tratar de rescatar sus sentimientos de afecto, pero por varios meses ese chico no había dejado sus pensamientos.

-Es ridículo, no soy una chica de 15… No sé que me pasa- tomó el teléfono indignado con él mismo y le marcó al menor sin importar si estaba ocupado, sabía por su hijo que estaban en vacaciones del colegio

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- una voz algo aguda le contestó el teléfono, no sabía qué pensar de eso. Colgó la llamada rápido y tomo aire. Al otro lado del teléfono Ayumi sonreía, ya no tenía nada con su hermano, pero estaba al tanto de lo que ese viejo le hizo al más joven de la familia así que quiso cobrar venganza al ver el ID de la llamada, tal vez así Atsushi buscaría a alguien mejor

-Seguro fue un error- el pelirrojo tomó el teléfono y marcó de nuevo

-Yumichin, ¿Por qué no me pasaste la llamada?- tomó el teléfono y este comenzó a vibrar, vio de quien era y sintió un nudo en la garganta

-Hola- fue la respuesta que primero se le vino a la mente, en esos meses que el mayor estuvo ausente, Atsushi se dedicó a ejercitarse, a estudiar, a enviarle flores y a tratar de distraer su mente del sexo para mantenerse fiel al novio que no quería ni verlo. La noticia de su relación se mantuvo en secreto y nadie le preguntó gracias a que Tatsuya y Ayumi habían comenzado a salir, era un alfa prometedor interesado en el rezagado de la familia Murasakibara y eso distraía la atención de él.

-¿Atsushi? Yo…- un silencio incómodo se formó, ya el menor se había prometido no rogarle más, sólo esperar a que el otro fuera quien le llamara

-Tenemos que vernos… Ven a casa, no quiero que me llegue una rosa hoy si no la traes por tu cuenta- vaya destino, Atsushi iba a dejar de enviarle rosas ese mismo día

-Está bien- colgó la llamada, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero lo estaba disimulando muy bien

-Yumichin, voy a salir- le besó la frente a su hermano antes de irse en la misma ropa que usaba, casi corrió a la floristería y compró una flor, esa sería la última rosa. Caminó hasta esa mansión sintiendo mil cosas a la vez, esperaba que no cortara la relación a esas alturas

-Mili, tengo prisa- la criada le abrió la puerta y se dejó guiar por la nariz hasta encontrarlo en su cuarto, tomó aire para entrar calmado y abrió

-Masachin… ¿Necesitas que hablemos?- se veía algo cansado, las ojeras eran peores que antes y eso que ya no trabajaba en la empresa familiar como presidente… Tuvo ganas de lanzarse sobre él, pero el consejo que el mismo Seijuro le había dado era el mejor, debía esperar a que él reaccionara por su cuenta, debía dejar de rogarle y esperar que fuera el mayor quien rogara, era lo justo

-No te esperaba tan rápido- se notaba sorprendido en lo que acomodaba su ropa

-Tenemos que hablar… Ya te dije que tienes una vida por delante y que soy muy viejo para ti… también sé que no te importa… Y a mí tampoco, desde Shiori no había podido abrirme, pero lo has logrado con paciencia…- el mayor se acomodó el cabello con una mano, estaba ansioso como todo un chiquillo y a su edad eso no era apropiado

-No sé cómo esperaste por 5 años por una respuesta… Porque yo con solo unos meses ya me estaba volviendo loco- sonrió con ironía y se puso de pie caminando hacia el menor, en ese momento lo veía como un alfa, no como el mejor amigo de su hijo

-Masachin, ¿Así?... ¿No vas a decir nada más?- el menor retrocedió algunos pasos

-Ya no hay nada que te ate, nada que te obligue a aceptarme y vine sabiendo eso- le entregó la rosa aún a la distancia y se volteó hacia la puerta

-Es bueno que al menos me llamaras- estaba esperando ver más interés y sabía que la personalidad distante de ese hombre sería un obstáculo, pero… No parecía esforzarse

-Masachin, esa será mi última rosa- anunció sintiendo un hueco en el pecho, si ese hombre no estaba dispuesto a abrirse o a sufrir como ya él lo había hecho entonces lo mejor sería renunciar

-¿Eh?- el pelirrojo nunca pensó que las cosas fueran a acabar de esa manera cuando lo llamó, al parecer aún lo estaba subestimando, al parecer lo seguía tomando por sentado como el niño cariñoso y no como el joven al que había herido

-Atsushi…- lo dejó irse mientras entraba en pánico, ahora sí la había embarrado, debía demostrarle de alguna manera que quería que estuvieran juntos ¡Pero era completamente inapropiado! Ugh los dilemas de un adulto, ¿Qué iban a pensar de él?

-¡Pero no debía importar!- si aceptaba al chico aceptaba todo lo que implicaba, más problemas y humillaciones… ¿En serio estaba dispuesto? pues claro, ya se había decidido y por su orgullo no iba a dar ni un paso atrás sin importar las consecuencias, debía salir adelante como lo hizo antes

-Seijuro… Necesito tu ayuda… Necesito que reúnas a los Murasakibara como si fuera un asunto tuyo- el menor de los pelirrojos lo miró con sorpresa y negó

-Es tu problema, no me vayas a meter- tan frío como siempre, no podía decirle su historia ni convencerlo del aprecio que le tenía

-No es por mí, yo no quiero que sea mi última rosa- se le notaba angustiado, algo que el pelirrojo nunca había visto en su padre, había prometido no ayudar para que esa relación se diera, pero bah, era su padre sufriendo y su mejor amigo angustiado también

-Los llamaré esta noche, pero iremos a un restaurante, no seremos los únicos ahí padre… Si les digo que vengan a la casa Atsushi no va a querer- no sabía lo que había pasado pero su padre debía aceptar las reglas nuevas de juego

-¿Más gente?- ¡Imposible! en un restaurante los verían muchas personas, más si se sabía que era una reserva de la familia Akashi…

-Creo que está bien así… A las 8 y no les digas nada de mi- ya que, no sería la primer vez que llamaría la atención si decidía salir con el más joven

-Muy bien, de todas maneras, tengo un anuncio también- el menor recogió algunos papeles y se fue de la oficina hacia la empresa, no se iba a meter más que eso, era responsabilidad de su padre ahora

 **…**

-Akachin, ¿para qué nos llamaste? Sus hermanos y madre estaban ahí, también su amigo y una chica que le parecía familiar

-Bueno, son varias razones, pero lo que importa ahora es que tengo un anuncio, lo daré en un rato. Mientras coman lo que gusten- todos pidieron comida, pero Atsushi pidió solo un postre por insistencia de su madre, se notaba desganado y ahí fue cuando su amigo se enteró de lo que pasaba, una desilusión

-Seijuro, no he visto a tu padre últimamente- la madre de su amigo le había hablado

-Últimamente ni yo lo he visto, sé que está muy ocupado con el traspaso de la compañía, además hay varias cosas que lo mantienen afligido- esa era una indirecta, su amigo volteó a verlo de reojo y suspiró con pesadez

-Akachin, no me siento bien, creo que sería mejor si vuelvo a casa- no tenía intenciones de quedarse ahí, mejor le mandaban a decir cuál fue el anuncio después

-Atsushi, sería un gran problema si te vas- su padre venía caminando desde atrás de los Murasakibara, había bastante gente en el lugar, justo como lo había sospechado, ese viejo si que tuvo que armarse de valor. Venía en traje, bien peinado y con una rosa en la mano

-Buenas noches- la voz de Masaomi hizo que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo

-Perdón que interrumpa la cena… Me tardé un poco en llegar por el tráfico- le sudaban las manos, pero aparentaba calma, todos, ¡Incluso la madre estaba ahí!

-Yo no voy a cenar, pero si tengo un anuncio… la verdad es que no sé cómo no lo hice antes y lamento si llego a faltarle el respeto de alguna manera a su familia- le habló a la madre del peli lila. Atsushi no se movió, no sabía qué esperar y la risa de su amigo lo delató, él ya sabía que iba a pasar algo como eso

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Masaomi?,¿Por qué le faltaría el respeto a alguien?- la mujer vio la rosa y quedo aún más confundida

-Atsushi…- se esperó hasta que el menor volteara a verlo, Ayumi deseaba que desapareciera, ya estaba superando sus sentimientos hacia su hermanito gracias a su nuevo novio Tatsuya, pero a ese hombre no lo perdonaría por hacer sufrir a su hermano

-No quiero que sea la última rosa… No va a serla porque ahora yo las enviare a tu casa… las 1760 rosas, los 65 chocolates y las 1825 notas de amor, si no me aceptas hoy las enviaré hasta que voltees a verme- justo como él había hecho

-Lamento haberte subestimado, no eres un niño... - estaba llamando mucho la atención, no solo de los que estaban a la mesa, que ya lo miraban atónitos, si no de las mesas vecinas, algunos incluso comenzaron a grabar, el peli lila lo notó y pensó que iba a detenerse, sabía que ese hombre valoraba su imagen pública más que cualquier otra cosa

-Hace 5 años me dijiste cómo te sentías, pero no escuché y lo siento… Es mi turno- se aclaró la garganta y tras varias expresiones de sorpresa por parte de los mirones, se puso de rodillas frente al chico

-Si me aceptas ahora, voy a intentar reponer mis errores y no cometer más, por favor- le daba pena hablar más así que extendió la rosa hacia las manos del más joven y agachó la mirada

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- la madre de todos los peli lilas presentes iba a protestar, pero la sonrisa de su hijo menor la dejó muda, ¿Hacía cuántos años no veía esa sonrisa?

-No olvides las 46 rosas antes de la confesión- tomó la rosa y se agachó para besarle los labios, ese momento quedó grabado en la memoria de todos los presentes y en algunos teléfonos de personas curiosas, el video sin duda sería viral

-Ejem… Familia… hace varios meses nosotros estamos saliendo- el mayor se levantó apenado e hizo una leve reverencia formal

-Ya sé que es inapropiado y que puede resultarles grotesco, pero no puedo rechazar a su hijo- se disculpó aún con la cabeza baja

-Atsushi, ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Estar con un hombre tan mayor?- el peli lila en cuestión asintió y le tomó la mano antes de ponerse de pie

-Fui yo quien lo conquistó, ya no hay marcha atrás- el no bajó la cabeza, la miró directo a los ojos

-Pues levante la cabeza entonces Masaomi, él ya tiene la edad para elegir, usted lo dijo antes, no es un niño- el hombre asintió ya aliviado, aunque algo sonrojado, lo disimulaba bien con la misma actitud seria de siempre, pero se estaba muriendo de vergüenza

-Akachin… Felicidades por el bebé- ya sabía que "anuncio" tenía su amigo

-Ahora con permiso, tenemos que hablar muchas cosas aún- básicamente arrastró al mayor hasta la salida y lo subió a un taxi a su lado, le dio la dirección de la mansión al chofer antes de hablar

-Masachin, eres un idiota- soltó una risa aun apretándole la mano

-Lo sé… no pensé que alguien fuera a grabar eso… será un problema luego- lo rodearon dos brazos fuertes y seguido recibió otro beso

-Al fin, también me estaba volviendo loco Masachin, creí que tenías a alguien y cuando anunciaste que eres omega por tele… Pensé que todo había acabado ahí- suspiro de alivio separándose un poco del mayor

-Lamento eso, tarde mucho en decidirme y seguro que Seijuro va a molestarse, pero era algo que tenía que hacer- respondió cada beso, se sentía a gusto y embelesado por ese joven a su lado

-Ya no hay marcha atrás para ninguno... sé que será diferente porque los viejos ya no le seguimos el ritmo a los de tu edad, pero podríamos int…- al fin había podido besarlo como deseaba, al fin ambos sentían la misma calidez… pero… ese peli lila había acumulado experiencia suficiente para sorprender a ese hombre, fue el menor quien lo inclinó un poco y comenzó un beso profundo, uno que usaba sus lenguas

-Hmm- el pelirrojo se separó por aire mientras su pareja solo sonreía

-Masachin, que lindo- se relamió y lo soltó para darle un buen espacio y tiempo de asimilar las cosas mientras llegaban a su destino

-Hay cosas que hablar y otras que hacer Masachin- el hombre pagó al taxista y se bajó junto a su ahora pareja oficial

-Atsushi, ha pasado mucho tiempo… Han sido años y yo…- de hecho, nunca había tenido sexo sin estar ebrio, la única vez que lo había hecho no la recordaba y con Shiori nunca… no iba a decir nada de eso, ¿Cómo defendería lo que le quedaba de orgullo?

-No importa- sonrió divertido jalándolo a la casa, eran pasadas las 10 cuando llegaron así que no había nadie en casa y era mejor para ese pelirrojo

-Ese video… quiero un copia, nunca hubiera pensado que hicieras algo como eso… Me hizo muy feliz- cerró la puerta tras él y sin poder resistir más se volteó abalanzándose sobre el mayor para poder besarlo una vez más, ya que había aceptado no esperaría, ¡Eran meses sin sexo! No estaba acostumbrado a eso

-¿Atsushi?- apenas pudo cerrar los ojos y sostenerse con sus brazos del cuello ajeno, los besos seguidos e intensos lo estaban suavizando, quería resistir, pero ¿Cómo con ese chico tan hábil?

-Mm es… mmm espera- con solo algunos besos su respiración se había agitado

-Masachin, ya esperé suficiente ¿No crees?- retrocedió hasta acorralarlo contra la puerta, le quitó la corbata y comenzó un nuevo beso quitándole la chaqueta y los botones de la camisa despacio, no tenía el collar puesto

-Mejor así- no podía esperar ni un segundo más, le mordió el cuello con fuerza dejando una buena marca rojiza en esa piel pálida

-Mmgh Atsushi- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y comenzó a sentir el calor brotar de esa marca

-Mío- susurró triunfante besándole la misma zona para dejar ahora marcas de besos

-Todo mío- sus manos al fin se habían deshecho de la tela que le cubría el torso y pudo verlo, eso con lo que había soñado tantas veces

-Calma… más despacio- el pelirrojo fue lanzado al sofá y el menor se había hincado frente a este comenzando a besarle el cuello de nuevo bajando más, hasta su pecho donde también comenzó a dejar marcas indoloras, pero de buen color

-Ahh no... vamos a mi cama- el peli lila dejó lo que hacía para volver a devorar esos labios necios

-Dije que he esperado mucho Masachin- su piel olía a jabón, había tomado una ducha antes de ir al restaurante seguramente. Las manos amplias del menor liberaron el cuerpo ajeno de toda la ropa, al fin lo tenía completamente desnudo frente a sus ojos

-Masachin… Tu turno- lo hizo ayudarle a quitarse la ropa también dejando a un pelirrojo anonadado, a los 17 ya tenía ese cuerpo… ESE tamaño… Así no eran los jóvenes de su generación

-¿Y qué voy a hacer?- el menor le tomó la mano llevándola a su erección

-Vamos Masachin, tócame… Con las manos, con la boca, como prefieras- el pelirrojo comenzó a masturbarlo bastante sorprendido, no había tenido otro pene tan cerca de su rostro

-Veamos- abrió la boca para succionar el glande primero, era un sabor indescriptible y ese aroma… Se iba a volver loco si pasaban toda la noche juntos

-Mmmgh si, con la lengua- el peli lila le acariciaba el cabello guiándolo poco a poco por el buen camino

-Ugh mejor así, pero… no roces con los dientes- si, verlo haciendo eso, se sentía diferente a lo que había hecho con su hermano o los otros omegas con los que había estado

-Me toca- casi acababa y esa no era la gracia así que se puso de nuevo de rodillas frente al sofá abriéndole las piernas para poder comenzar con una felación a ese pelirrojo, esos gemidos graves que poco a poco cambiaban a unos más honestos y levemente agudos, cuanto tiempo había fantaseado con eso

-¡Atsushi!- comenzó a jalarle los cabellos al menor para que se quitara, pero no lo hizo, era la primer vez que el menor tragaba algo así, arrugó un poco el rostro cuando sintió el semen en su boca, pero lo trago de todas formas

-Nee, vamos a hacer otra cosa- volteó al hombre en el sofá dejándolo con las caderas al alcance justo de su rostro

-Waa, aquí lavaste también, que pervertido- cada rincón de su cuerpo tenía un aroma mezclado de jabón y su delicioso aroma dulce

-Yo… no es que esperaba esto… sólo sabía que no ibas a contener nada- se quejó apenado levantando un poco las caderas

-Pues parece que me conoces mucho más de lo que crees- con sus manos separó esas nalgas y comenzó a lamer y marcar su piel ahí también

-Atsushi… hnn no es necesario- era mentira, los omegas eran tan sensibles como las chicas y debía prepararlo bien

-Shh, solo quiero escuchar como gimes mi nombre- comenzó a lamer esa entrada directamente, por sus gemidos y movimientos sabía que estaba disfrutando, comenzó a meterle la lengua despacio hasta al fin hacerlo lubricar correctamente. Ahí siguió lamiendo, aunque metió un par de dedos antes, los movía despacio tratando de no causar molestias, ¡No mentía! Se sentía como el interior de un virgen, hacía mucho no hacía nada

-Aahhnn Atsushi... Nim más lento- sus propias caderas comenzaban a moverse despacio, al ritmo que el menor movía los dedos

-Que sexy- la voz del mayor lo estaba impacientando, pero debía resistir al menos un poco, metió un tercer dedo y de pronto escucho un auto fuera de la casa, debía ser su amigo y no dejaría que interrumpiera, comenzó a mover los dedos con más fuerza y velocidad

-Aaahh! mmnn Atsushi aahh ya no- las llaves que desatrancaban la puerta se detuvieron y más bien cerraron con doble paso, el mayor no se había dado cuenta, seguro que luego su amigo le iba a reclamar por el trauma, pero era necesario

-¿Ya lo quieres Masachin?- sacó los dedos y volteó al mayor

-Si- fue lo único que necesitó para enloquecer a su pareja

-Ya que me lo pides así- se relamió recostándolo en el sofá y le abrió las piernas entretenido, se acomodó entre estas y comenzó a besarlo de manera intensa una vez más mientras entraba despacio

-Haahh! Mmm espera- le dolía, era obvio, pero debía aguantar

-No voy a esperar más- tomó aire y entró de un solo empujón en su interior logrando sacarle un grito bastante erótico

-Shhh, molestaras a los vecinos- bromeó y comenzó a moverse mordisqueándole un poco la marca del cuello que le había hecho

-Ugh qué bien se siente- todas sus memorias de sexo fueron aplacadas por ese momento, fue más allá de lo físico sin dudas

-A..Atsushi- se había aferrado al menor clavándole las uñas en la espalda al ser embestido de esa forma, era grande, fuerte y joven… ¡Se sentía como un viejo pervertido en ese momento!

-Masachin, ¿aquí está mejor?- había levantado una de las piernas ajenas considerando que no era tan flexible y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, todo mejoró para ambos, para el más alto por la presión y para el pelirrojo por los puntos que estaba estimulando

-Aahhn aahh a..atsushi… ugh no puedes- había comenzado a sentir un fuerte calor en su interior y sabía que eso se debía al presemen, era un alfa joven y fértil, su cuerpo ya se negaba a soltarlo

-Mmhgh no aprietes tanto-siguió moviéndose aun sabiendo que su nudo estaba inflándose, ambos siguieron hasta quedar pegados cuando el menor liberó la descarga, el orgasmo del pelirrojo si que fue intenso

-Mmmgh ¿No importa?- el pelirrojo estaba consciente de los riesgos

-¿Por qué importaría si eres mío?… Yo también entiendo lo que acabamos de hacer- se acercó a besarle los labios

-Masachin, ya quería hacer esto, no sabes cuánto lo quise- lo besó de nuevo y una vez más en la mejilla, al fin podía hacerlo

-Atsushi… debes hacerte responsable, es riesgoso a esta edad- asintió con una sonrisa, si llegaban a tener un bebé sería amigo del hijo de su amigo también

-Si señor, seré responsable- soltó una risa y le besó los labios una vez más

 **FIN**

Espero que les agrade y pues, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo! Prometo un OS aparte para Himuro x Ayumi!


End file.
